


83: "I’m sorry, but that was adorable."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [83]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Random & Short, Twins, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	83: "I’m sorry, but that was adorable."

**83: "I’m sorry, but that was adorable."**

* * *

“Fear me!” Hunter screamed jumping around the corner throwing his cape back dramatically. "Me too!" Jasper screamed joining his twin brother with the matching costume.

Because of all the outrageous lies and stories Scott heard from all his years of teaching, and only because of that was he able to keep an perfectly straight face as his sons appeared in front of him. Scott could only stare at his hybrid children who stood in front of him with their claws (which both had inherited from their father) out, the fake werewolf hair glued to their faces, plastic crowns and black capes. The only difference was the protective gear passed over Jasper chest since the youngest of the pair was still trying to control his sonic blast.

“We scared you didn’t we daddy?” Jasper asked.

Scott smiles at his son, “Of course you did.”

“You too papa?” Hunter asked peaking around his daddy to look at his papa. Now Logan, the other couldn’t hide his amusement on his face as he looked at the two six year old. He could only take in the the outfits.

“Of course munchkins.” Logan lies through his teeth.

Jasper and Hunter shared a smile before taking off to scary more people. Once they bounced around the corner did Scott and Logan lose it. Logan was bent over trying hard not to bark out laughing while Scott was wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry but that was adorable.”

“I haven’t laughed that hard since you busted your ass on the snow last year, Boy Scout.”

“Shut up, jerk. I can't breathe why did we let them decided their outfits this year. Next year, we're picking their outfits.”


End file.
